There has been disclosed a tire that is attached to a rim. The tire has a tire body that comprises a pair of semi-annular tire pieces. Each of the semi-annular tire pieces is equipped with one bead in which a bead core is embedded, a side wall that is continuous with the bead, and an overhang piece that is continuous with the side wall. The semi-annular tire pieces are integrally molded out of a polymer material and can form a tread bottom portion as a result of the overhang pieces being joined to each other. The tire has a structure where at least one reinforcing layer, in which a reinforcing cord is helically wound continuously in a tire circumferential direction on a tire radial radiation outer surface of the tread bottom portion of the tire body, and tread rubber, which is additionally attached to the outer side of the reinforcing layer, are integrated with the tire body by vulcanization inside a vulcanizing mold (see patent document 1).